A Moment
by mutiara1307
Summary: Kyuhyun hanya sangat merindukan Changmin. Tidak peduli jika menjadikan tingkahnya lebih manis atau bahkan semakin egois. Tetapi, Kyuhyun sangat tahu, bagaimana pun tingkahnya, Changmin akan selalu memahaminya. ChangKyu story based on Kyuhyun's call to Changmin on Melon Radio.


**A Moment**

* * *

Cast :

Shim Changmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance and fluff

Rating : T with a bit passionate kiss :p

The first time I wrote _canon_. Anyway, it's not my ability.

This fic based on Kyuhyun's call to Changmin on Melon Radio. And, of course my fangirling activity with my beloved friend, **winterTsubaki**.

A super fluffy sweety hunny bunny fanfiction for you. I just want to laugh with the word which you said. Hope this story is really filled with rainbow and ponnies as you want.

I feel so sorry winterTsubaki…nge-postnya telat/hug/

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Backstage MCountdown_.

Kyuhyun terlihat terburu-buru memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tas. Dia tak terlalu menghiraukan semua keributan dan kericuhan obrolan-obrolan di sekitarnya. Tentu saja karena dia tak ingin membuang waktu hanya untuk terlibat percakapan. Basa-basi seperti itu akan membuang waktu yang lama tanpa disadari. Dia hanya menanggapi singkat sapaan yang ditujukan padanya. Pria manis itu ingin bergegas pulang. Bahkan, dia tak ingin repot untuk berganti pakaian.

Pria manis itu sesekali melirik ponsel pintarnya untuk memastikan jika ada pesan balasan pada aplikasi _chatting_ yang sedang dia gunakan. Bibir merah mudanya tersenyum sekilas saat _chat_ -nya telah menunjukkan tanda ' _read'_ '. Itu berarti pesannya telah dibaca partner _chatting_ -nya. Seorang partner, pria tampan, yang baru saja sampai di bandara Incheon setelah melakukan _photoshoot_ di LA. Seseorang yang menjadi alasan pria manis itu begitu terburu-buru untuk pulang. Jari-jari lentiknya tanpa sadar meremas _flip case smartphone_ -nya. Ah, dia merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat seolah melakukan sinkronisasi dengan perasaan bahagianya. Nah, sekarang dia tersenyum lebih lebar saat mendapati pria tampan itu telah membalas _chat_ -nya.

' _Aku sudah sampai di apartemen, Baby Kyu. Segeralah pulang. Miss you…'_

Kyuhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya untuk menahan pekikan yang ingin dia lakukan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, debaran halus pada jantungnya semakin menggila. Dia tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi untuk tidak bertindak heboh karena _chat_ dari kekasihnya itu. Dia ingin melompat senang, tetapi sadar bahwa dia masih di studio Mnet. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya sekilas. Kenapa dia merasa menjadi _out of character_ begini? Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Kenyataannya dia senang dan tak sabar bertemu kekasihnya. Pria manis itu segera menghampiri manager hyung untuk berpamitan.

"Kau mau segera pulang, Kyu?" tanya manager hyung dengan kernyitan di dahi melihat tas ransel Kyuhyun sudah terpasang manis di punggungnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat bersemangat dan senyuman lebar.

"Ah, ya. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Beruntungnya besok kau bebas jadwal pagi,"

Pria manis itu kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ada lagi, hyung?"

Nada bicara Kyuhyun terlihat tergesa-gesa.

"Tidak. Aku manager yang pengertian. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagianmu untuk bertemu ehem-Changmin-ehem secepatnya dengan banyak bicara. Sudah sana pulang!" ucap manager hyung dengan _gesture_ mengusir.

Kyuhyun hanya meringis geli dengan kata-kata managernya. Setelah itu dia segera melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di _basement_ gedung. Sesekali masih membalas sapaan para staff dan para artis lainnya dengan senyuman yang terlampau cerah.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

Jari-jari Kyuhyun mengetikkan dengan cepat kombinasi huruf dan angka pada pintu apartemen Changmin. Aktivitas membuka pintu apartemen ini sebenarnya adalah hal yang tidak terlalu penting baginya. Lebih sering dia lakukan dengan santai atau bahkan asal-asalan karena terlalu hafal dengan passwordnya. Tetapi sekarang, aktivitas membuka pintu apartemen Changmin menjadi sangat penting. Tentu saja, karena dia dan Changmin hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah pintu di depannya.

Pria manis itu segera masuk ke dalam apartemen ketika pintu telah terbuka otomatis. Dia mengerjapkan matanya karena mendapati apartemen masih dalam keadaan gelap. Saat pintu apartemen telah tertutup, lampu apartemen menyala. Kyuhyun berjengit agak kaget saat merasakan sepasang tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Aku pulang, Baby Kyu," bisik sebuah suara di telinga kanannya. _A deep voice that really makes him melt into jelly._

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah bisikan yang di dengarnya. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman lebar mendapati pria yang menjadi alasan dia bergegas pulang membalas senyumannya.

"Chwang!" pekiknya heboh dan segera berbalik untuk kemudian menghambur ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menyurukkan wajahnya ke bahu lebar Changmin. Dia segera memejamkan matanya dan meresapi kehangatan dari pelukan Changmin. Ah, dia merasakan perasaan nyaman dan tenang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Pria manis itu menggerakkan wajahnya untuk memandang wajah kekasihnya. Dia tersenyum sekilas lalu berjinjit untuk mencium dahi Changmin. Mata bulatnya kembali memandang mata bambi Changmin.

"Selamat datang," gumamnya.

Changmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya agak terkejut dengan perlakukan manis Kyuhyun. Hal seperti ini benar-benar jarang terjadi. Pria tampan itu jadi sangat tersanjung. Apakah kekasih manisnya itu terlalu merindukannya hingga bersikap sangat manis begini?

Changmin mengecup ringan bibir Kyuhyun, lalu beralih pada telinga pria manis di pelukannya, "Aku sangat merindukanmu," bisiknya.

Kyuhyun merona mendengar kalimat kekasihnya. Pria manis itu menggigiti bibir bawahnya untuk menahan perasaannya yang membuncah oleh kebahagiaan.

"Hei, kau tak ingin membalas kalimatku, Kyu-ie?" tanya Changmin masih dengan bisikan di telinga Kyuhyun.

Pria manis itu tersenyum lalu menggeleng ringan, "Mmh, aku yakin tanpa kata-pun kau sudah tau balasanku, Chwang-ie,"

Pria tampan itu tersenyum dengan lebar. Kemudian tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, Changmin mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuhyun untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun refleks memekik lalu berpegangan erat dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Changmin.

"Astaga! Jangan melakukannya tiba-tiba!" kata Kyuhyun agak kesal tapi juga tidak menolak perlakuan Changmin.

Changmin terkekeh geli menanggapi pekikan Kyuhyun. Dia segera berjalan dengan menggendong Kyuhyun ala koala. Kyuhyun segera menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Changmin, menyamankan diri.

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendapati Changmin telah menyamankan dirinya di sofa dengan memangkunya. Masih dengan memeluk leher Changmin, pria manis itu memandangi Changmin dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Sofa? _Don't you want to take me to bed_?" tanya Kyuhyun menyuarakan dugaannya.

Sekarang ganti Changmin yang mengernyit. Tidakkah dia salah dengar? Tetapi melihat Kyuhyun yang masih memandanginya menunggu penjelasan, dia menjadi yakin tidak salah dengar.

" _Bed_?" ulang Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

Sedetik kemudian pria tampan itu tertawa. Dia merasa sangat terhibur dengan pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Hei ada apa dengan Kyuhyun malam ini? Kenapa kekasihnya yang manis itu agak _out of character_? Setahunya Kyuhyun hanya akan bertingkah atau mengatakan hal-hal manis saat sedang mabuk. Kemungkinan seperti saat ini adalah sangat langka.

"Hei, kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Kedua tangannya yang tadinya melingkari leher Changmin sekarang segera memukuli lengan pria tampan itu.

"Argh! Hahaha-hentikan, Baby Kyu," pinta Chanmin berusaha menghindari pukulan-pukulan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sakit, tetapi ekspresi kekesalan Kyuhyun membuatnya tidak tega juga.

"Kau menyebalkan! Memangnya ada yang lucu, hah?"

Sekarang pria manis itu merajuk. Kedua tangannya sudah berhenti memukuli Changmin lalu berganti terlipat di depan dadanya dengan bibir mengerucut. Pria manis itu masih memandang Changmin dengan mata bulatnya yang makin lebar karena sengaja melotot untuk meyakinkan kekasih tampannya bahwa dia kesal.

Changmin tersenyum geli. Dia berusaha keras menahan tawanya agar tidak semakin menyinggung Kyuhyun. Hei, jika boleh jujur pada kekasihnya yang manis itu, ekspresi kesal Kyuhyun itu sungguh imut. Tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang sedang kesal. Tampak seperti ekspresi merajuk, memang iya. Tetapi, justru tampak semakin manis dan _cute._

"Hei, sayangku, aku tertawa bukan karena ada yang lucu. Tetapi aku merasa sangat senang kau mengajakku ke kamar. Hahahaha…." Changmin kembali tertawa.

Mendengar alasan Changmin, ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah. Ah, ya. Dia memang mengatakan itu tadi. Lalu kenapa? Pria manis itu berpikir, lalu… Mata bulatnya melebar horor. Astaga! Kyuhyun baru sadar. Dia frontal sekali! Dalam sekejap wajahnya terasa sangat panas dan dia yakin wajahnya pasti telah diselimuti warna merah muda. Kedua telinganya bahkan terasa ikut panas. Pria manis itu memalingkan wajahnya malu menyadari pertanyaannya tadi. Itu sungguh bukan dia sekali. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Changmin masih tertawa apalagi melihat reaksi Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku senang jika kau jujur begitu. Mau pindah sekarang?" tanyanya geli sengaja menggoda Kyuhyun.

Pria manis itu masih merutuk dan makin memerah mendengar tawaran Changmin. Iris caramelnya melirik Changmin kesal.

"Huuh, kau jangan sok percaya diri begitu! Aku hanya-hanya memastikan saja!" balas Kyuhyun mengelak. Sayangnya itu tidak terdengar menyakinkan untuk Changmin. Pria tampan itu masih terkekeh geli.

"Ya, ya, ya… Aku berusaha menerima alasanmu. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka kau seagresif itu, Baby,"

"Agresif bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini matanya kembali memandang Changmin.

Pria tampan itu memutar bola matanya tak habis pikir. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kekasihnya yang masih memerah itu lalu memandang bola mata sewarna caramelnya lekat-lekat.

Changmin berbisik, "Kalau kau tak mau mengakuinya, baiklah. Dengan senang hati aku yang bertindak agresif,"

Belum sempat bibirnya membalas kalimat Changmin, Kyuhyun merasakan bibirnya telah dibungkam dengan ciuman dalam dari kekasihnya itu. Dia mengerjapkan matanya cepat agak linglung dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Changmin. Kyuhyun merasakan Changmin mengulum bibir bawahnya lalu menyapukan lidahnya lembut.

Changmin melepaskan ciumannya sepihak, lalu menyeringai senang mendapati Kyuhyun mulai akan membalasnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

Changmin menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi wajah Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu mencium leher kekasih manisnya yang tidak tertutup pakaian.

"Kau ingin lebih?" tanyanya berbisik dengan suara dalam. Dia agak menghembuskan dengan halus nafasnya di sekitar leher jenjang Kyuhyun lalu mengecupi ringan leher tersebut.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan tanpa sadar mengerang pelan merasakan nafas hangat Changmin menerpa sisi lehernya yang terbuka. Dia tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar dan diselimuti gairah saat mendengar suara dalam Changmin yang terdengar begitu seksi. Apalagi saat mereka hanya berdua begini.

"Changmin…" panggil Kyuhyun pelan dan agak merengek.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum di sela-sela kecupannya mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun. Changmin menganggapnya sebagai lampu hijau untuk melakukan yang lebih.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Changmin kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu membelai bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya untuk meminta akses masuk. Pria manis dalam pelukannya itu segera membuka bibirnya dan menyambut lidah Changmin. Kyuhyun mendesah merasakan ciuman Changmin berubah semakin menuntut.

Ciuman Changmin bergulir menuju telinga dan leher Kyuhyun saat dirasakannya pria manis itu hampir kehabisan nafas. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memudahkan akses bagi Changmin menciumi lehernya. Kedua tangannya bergerak meremas rambut Changmin yang sekarang lebih pendek saat dirasakannya Changmin menghisap kuat kulit di bawah dagunya.

"Changmin...mmh…" desahnya.

Pria tampan itu mendongak sekilas untuk melihat kekasihnya. Dilihatnya mata caramel yang selalu disukainya itu telah berkabut penuh gairah. Dia menyeringai lalu kembali menyerang bibir yang baru saja mendesahkan namanya. Bibir Changmin mengulum kuat bibir merah muda itu lalu sesekali menggigitnya. Lidahnya kembali membelit lidah Kyuhyun tanpa kesulitan sama sekali karena pria manis itu dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya.

Menyadari reaksi Kyuhyun yang seolah menyerahkan diri, tangan-tangan Changmin tidak bisa tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya mengusap pelan dada Kyuhyun dan tangan kanannya bergerak membelai pinggang pria manis itu. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya untuk mengunci pergerakan Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu mendesah tertahan merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan di tubuhnya.

"Mendesahlah lebih keras, Baby. Suara desahanmu sangat indah, sayang," kata Changmin memprovokasi.

"Ahh! Changmin!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan desahannya makin keras saat Changmin meremas pelan dadanya. Ah, tentu saja karena itu area yang sensitif untuknya.

Saat merasakan Kyuhyun hampir kehabisan nafas lagi, Changmin melepas ciumannya lalu kembali menciumi leher Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat segera melepas _long-cardy_ yang masih terpasang dengan apik di tubuh Kyuhyun, menyingkirkannya sembarang arah. Setelah itu, Changmin menarik kerah kaos yang dipakai kekasihnya sebagai dalaman hingga melewati bahunya yang putih pucat. Pria tampan itu segera menggulirkan ciumannya ke bahu mulus itu, menghisapnya kuat berkali-kali.

"Chang-ahh, Changmin! Ja-jangan tinggalkan-ahh, bekas!" kata Kyuhyun susah payah di antara desahannya.

"Mmh," Changmin hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman di sela ciumannya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Pria tampan itu melepaskan ciumannya di bahu putih Kyuhyun lalu mengecup sekilas bibir pria manis itu.

"Nikmati saja, sayang," ucapnya lalu berganti menghisap tulang selangka Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu refleks memekik lalu meremas makin erat rambut Changmin. Tangan Changmin telah bergerak kembali meremas dadanya yang masih tertutup kaos.

"Mmm, Changmin…"

Kepala Kyuhyun terasa pusing dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kekasihnya. Gairah seolah menggulungnya kuat dan cepat hingga dia tak bisa merespon lagi perlakuan Changmin pada tubuhnya. Dia hanya bisa merespon dengan desahan yang makin banyak dan keras. Tapi, bagi Changmin itu cukup untuk semakin membakar gairahnya.

Lalu sekarang, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Changmin telah membuka _belt_ -nya, lalu melepaskan pengait celananya, menarik _zipper_ -nya, perlahan mulai melepaskan celananya. Kemudian dengan cepat, Kyuhyun merasakan kedua kakinya tak tertutupi apapun dan satu tangan Changmin telah meremas bokongnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan hisapan bibir Changmin mulai berpindah ke dadanya. Pria manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya merasa tak tahan dengan sensasi panas dan penuh gelora yang sukses membakar nafsunya lebih hebat. Tubuhnya melemas, cukup untuk membuatnya tak berdaya dan sepenuhnya menyerah dalam sentuhan Changmin.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum sangat puas melihat ekspresi dan _gesture_ kekasih manisnya yang tak berdaya. Sekarang dengan senang hati, Changmin mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

ChangKyu

.

.

"Changmin, bangun…"

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Changmin untuk membangunkan kekasihnya itu. Pria manis itu dengan ajaib telah terbangun di pagi hari dan tak bisa kembali memejamkan matanya. Maka dari itu daripada dia terdiam sendirian, dia memilih untuk membangunkan kekasihnya yang masih tertidur sangat nyenyak.

Tetapi, respon Changmin yang hanya gumaman, membuat Kyuhyun tak tega untuk memaksa kekasihnya itu untuk bangun. Mata caramel Kyuhyun bergerak memperhatikan wajah Changmin yang agak samar menampilkan gurat-gurat kelelahan. Jari-jari lentiknya bergerak mengusap lembut kerutan samar di antara alis Changmin. Kekasihnya itu pasti sangat lelah. Baru saja tadi malam sampai di Korea, pria tampan itu langsung mengajaknya bercinta semalaman. Itu gara-gara pertanyaannya yang frontal. Changmin pasti mengartikannya sebagai ekspresi kerinduannya yang dalam. Padahal pertanyaan frontal itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Tetapi, dia tak memungkiri jika dia memang sangat merindukan Changmin.

Sebenarnya jika masalah rindu, itu hal yang biasa dia alami mengingat mereka adalah _idol_ dengan jadwal padat dan mobilitas tinggi. Dia dan Changmin bisa saja tak bertemu hingga berbulan-bulan entah karena berbeda negara atau berselisih jadwal. Tetapi, saat ini kondisinya berbeda. Tanpa terasa hanya tinggal menghitung mundur, sampai kekasihnya itu menjalani wajib militer. Kerinduan itu jadi makin membuncah dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu, mana yang lebih menyiksa. Berpisah sementara waktu karena tuntutan sebagai _idol_ atau karena kewajiban negara.

Pria manis itu menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu tersenyum kecil. Ah, dia berpikir untuk mengacuhkan hal tersebut. Yang terpenting adalah menikmati bersama hari-hari sebelum Changmin melaksanakan kewajibannya pada negara. Masih dengan jari-jarinya yang mengusap lembut wajah Changmin, Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap kekasihnya itu. Dia merasakan pelukan Changmin pada tubuhnya mengerat.

Pria manis itu tersenyum senang karena pada akhirnya ada moment di mana dia bisa bangun lebih dulu di pagi hari untuk bisa memandangi wajah tampan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun mengernyit, apakah baru saja dia mengatakan Changmin tampan? Eh, sudahlah, untuk kali ini, ingat kali ini, dia merelakan memuji kekasihnya itu.

Jari-jari panjanganya bergerak menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi Changmin yang tirus. Lalu dia ganti menusuk-nusuk pipinya sendiri. Setelah itu agak menarik-narik pipinya. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, _'Kenapa pipiku chubby sekali?'_ Ternyata dia membandingkan pipinya dengan pipi Changmin.

Setelah itu, jari-jarinya kembali menyentuh wajah Changmin. Sekarang sasarannya adalah rahang Changmin yang terlihat sangat menonjol hingga membentuk ketegasan pada wajahnya.

' _Ini membuatnya semakin bertambah maskulin,'_ batinnya agak tak rela. Tanpa menyentuh rahangnya sendiri, pun Kyuhyun sudah tahu, ke'montok'an pipinya menutupi garis rahangnya.

Pria manis itu menghembuskan nafas agak lelah menyadari hal-hal tersebut. Menurutnya wajahnya dan Changmin sama-sama manis. Kadang wajah Changmin juga bisa kelihatan _cute_. Tetapi jika sudah menyangkut masalah tubuhnya yang lebih berisi kalau kata Changmin 'montok' itu, dia jadi kesal sendiri. Kyuhyun makin mendesah jengkel karena tubuhnya tak mudah dibentuk agar memiliki _abs_ seperti tubuh Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Mungkin saat dia wajib militer, dia bisa mengembalikan maskulinitas tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum dengan pemikirannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Baby Kyu?"

Kyuhyun agak berjengit kaget mendengar suara serak yang bertanya padanya. Matanya melihat Changmin telah membuka sedikit dan memandangnya.

"Ehmm, tidak ada," jawabnya ringan.

Perlahan Changmin menggerakkan matanya untuk terbuka lebar. Dia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Tidak biasanya kau bangun lebih pagi. Apalagi setelah _senam ranjang_ semalaman," balas Changmin masih dengan suara malas-malasan.

Pipi Kyuhyun merona mendengar kalimat Changmin.

"Hmm, kenapa, sayang?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Masih dengan suaranya yang serak dan semakin dalam, pria tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun yang diselimuti rona merah muda. Tidak tahukah Changmin bahwa Kyuhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak-teriak gemas karena suara Changmin yang terdengar sangat seksi saat baru bangun tidur? Bahkan dia merasakan tubuhnya agak merinding dan jantungnya berdebar halus karena suara Changmin itu. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun memilih diam.

Mendapati kekasihnya yang manis itu hanya diam, Changmin menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun yang masih bertengger di pipinya lalu membawa tangan tersebut ke bibirnya. Dia mengecupi tangan itu dengan lembut, terasa sehalus beledu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dengan perlakuan Changmin. Dia semakin merinding dengan kecupan Changmin di tangannya.

"Changmin~" rengeknya pelan. Kyuhyun sungguh tak ingin perlakuan Changmin membuatnya kembali bergairah dan kembali melakukan senam ranjang di pagi hari.

"Hmm…" jawab Changmin dengan gumaman. Mata bambinya memandang penuh kesenangan mengetahui Kyuhyun mulai sedikit merespon.

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin lalu menyembunyikannya di balik selimut.

"Hentikan! Dasar kau mesum!" pekiknya kesal.

"Meskipun aku mesum, kau juga tetap menikmatinya, kan?" balas Changmin telak.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya malu, lalu segera memukuli bahu Changmin untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan!"

"Ahahaha! Argh! Sakit, Baby!" Changmin merespon dengan tawa keras dan sesekali mengaduh. Dia membiarkan Kyuhyun yang semakin beringas memukulinya. Apalah arti pukulan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya yang berotot?

Setelah puas memukuli Changmin, kedua tangan Kyuhyun bergerak memeluk bahu kekasihnya itu. Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu lebar Changmin. Pria tampan itu agak terkejut dengan perubahan tiba-tiba itu.

"Kyu-"

"Sssh… Diamlah. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu," potong Kyuhyun cepat.

Changmin tersenyum maklum lalu membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

"Chwang, setelah ini kau tidak ke mana-mana, kan?"

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Maksudnya hari ini?

Kyuhyun mendesah saat Changmin tidak segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan padamu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu sebelum kau berangkat wajib militer," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

Sekarang, Changmin paham.

"Iya, aku tahu,"

"Lalu, apa jawaban pertanyaanku tadi?"

"Hmm, kau tahu, kan aku masih ada beberapa jadwal lagi sampai benar-benar _free_?"

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Changmin. Dia menatap Changmin kesal lalu memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Pria tampan itu menghela nafas tidak enak hati. Dia melihat sinar dalam iris caramel Kyuhyun agak meredup mendengar keinginannya tidak bisa dipenuhi secepatnya.

"Hei, jangan memasang ekspresi begini, sayang. Aku sungguh tidak suka melihatmu bersedih,"

"Aku hampir tidak pernah meminta apapun padamu, Changmin-ah. Bahkan kau harusnya juga tahu, aku tidak mudah mengungkapkan permintaan atau pikiranku. Aargh! Aku kesal!"

Changmin menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya melihat Kyuhyun mulai merajuk lalu memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau melihatnya.

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya, kan? Akan aku ulangi, bahwa aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan semua jadwalku dengan cepat, agar aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu, sayang,"

Changmin meraih dagu Kyuhyun agar pria manis itu mau menatapnya.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin sekilas. Dia mendesah memikirkan kalimat Changmin. Sungguh dia tidak ingin egois, tapi dia tidak salah, kan? Bukankah wajar jika dia ingin menghabiskan waktu berkualitas sebelum kekasihnya wajib militer?

Setelah berdamai dengan pikiran dan ego-nya, Kyuhyun beringsut mendekat pada Changmin, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Pria tampan itu balas memeluknya, sesekali mengusap bahu putih pucat Kyuhyun yang terbuka.

"Kau pasti tahu, aku ini egois. Jadi kau jangan coba-coba mengingkari perkataanmu, Tuan Shim!"

Changmin tertawa ringan mendengarnya. Dia melihat mata Kyuhyun yang sedang memandanginya tajam. Changmin merundukkan sedikit wajahnya lalu mencium gemas pipi Kyuhyun. Ah, dia lega bisa membujuk kekasihnya yang manis itu.

"Tentu. Setelah ini kau bisa meminta apapun dariku,"

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang, "Jangan menyesal dengan kalimatmu, Changmin-ah,"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Karena aku akan selalu bisa menaklukkan apapun tentang dirimu dengan mudah, sayang," jawab Changmin mantap.

Ah, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan tanpa beban kali ini. Ya, dia sangat tahu mengenai hal tersebut. Jika itu adalah dirinya, Changmin akan selalu bisa memahaminya, bahkan di bagian tak terlihat sekali pun.

.

.

END

* * *

Semoga ini cukup _canon_ , ya. Btw, sebenarnya ini akan dipost Selasa kemarin. Kan pas tuh momentnya. Terus endingnya di awal gak gini. Semuanya berubah, ketika Changmin menyerang. Maksudnya, tiba-tiba hari ini Changmin sudah terbang lagi menuju Hongkong. Akhirnya, saya mengubah ending fic ini -_-

Serius kadang fangirlingan kayak orang gila kalau mereka udah tebar-tebar moment begitu. Apalagi percakapan di Melon Radio itu. Kenapa Changmin yang Kyuhyun telpon untuk menjawab misi 5 pertanyaan tentang dia hanya dalam 30 detik! Dan itu dijawab Changmin dengan sangat benar dan sangat cepat! Saya berpikir, Kyuhyun tak akan menelpon seseorang untuk menjawab 5 pertanyaan tentang dia hanya dalam waktu 30 detik, jika orang tersebut tidak benar-benar hapal dia luar dalam XDD. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun akan memilih Changmin yang sudah sangat hapal dia luar dalam/wink/ Dan…Kyuhyun menelpon adalah saat di mana Changmin tidur, masih jetlag karena habis fieldtrip dari Eropa. Tentu dia sangat lelah. Tetapi, dia dengan relanya menjawab telepon Kyuhyun. Untuk seorang Changmin yang sangat cuek! Aaaaaaak! Duh maaf, terbawa suasana lagi.

Baiklah, semoga fic saya cukup menghibur.

Terima kasih untuk yang telah bersedia mampir…/deepbow/


End file.
